For a number of years alpha-amylase enzymes have been used for a variety of different purposes, the most important of which are starch liquefaction, textile desizing, starch modification in the paper and pulp industry, and for brewing and baking. A further use of alpha-amylases is removal of starchy stains during washing with a detergent at alkaline pH.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alpha-amylases with a performance suitable for specific applications.